Jury Duty
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Garcia gets jury duty and a crime that doesn't phase her. Twoshot! M/G


AN: Alright I really need to get back to my Dark-Hunter story, but right now I am here to bring you this! I was watching 12 Angry Men with my mom (if you don't know what it is, watch it!) and I was thinking. We should put Garcia on jury duty. That would have some hilarious outcome I'm sure! So here I am, bored and writing! *grins* Great combo! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the ideas in my head!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Garcia cursed as she held up the envelope with her name on it. Not even she with her mad hacking skills could get out of jury duty and looks like it was now her turn.

"Mama? You alright?" Derek asked as he came into the kitchen behind her. He set his hands on her shoulders and winced as he saw the envelope. "You or me?"

"Me" she said as she ran one perfectly polished finger under the flap and opened it, pulling out the letter, thanking her for her service. "You would think police, fire, and rescue could get out of this. Let others do their civil duty" she muttered as she skimmed through the letter.

"Tuesday" Derek said pointing to the date. Garcia groaned and dropped her head. "I'll tell Hotch for you" he said with a grin. Garcia shook her head and pointed to the phone.

"Hand me the communication device. I need to call our fearless leader" she said. Derek laughed as he kissed the top of her head. As he handed her the phone he took a seat next to her and listened to her side of the conversation. "Hey Boss man… No, no new case today… Yes the baby and I are fine… Well, I called to tell you that I have jury duty on Tuesday… Yeah, damn… No I'll be a big girl and go… Yes Boss man… You too Boss man."

"He's ok with it?" Garcia laughed.

"He offered to let Dave pull some strings to get out of it. Looks like my superhero team will have to do without me for the day. You can call Kevin if you need him" Garcia said. Derek made a face as she laughed.

"Like I'd call the guy who tried to take my wife. Forget it" Derek said. Garcia leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, his hand coming to rest on her belly. "But I guess if I need help, Daddy can get over his jealousy, huh baby?"

"It says yes" Garcia said pulling away. Derek chuckled. He was going to miss her on Tuesday.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tuesday Morning:

Garcia put on one of her monkey suits that she had for when she had to play media liaison for the team. Her hair was pulled back and she wore her makeup tastefully. She walked through the courthouse as she had done many times before. Only this time she had no idea where she was going.

"Jury duty?" a young woman asked. She looked a lot like JJ. Garcia nodded. "Me too, come on."

"I'm Penelope" she said holding out her hand. The woman smiled and shook it as they walked down the hall, their heels clacking on the linoleum.

"Kristen, first jury duty?" Garcia nodded.

"Normally I'm on the stand testifying" Garcia said. Kristen nodded.

"Cop?"

"Technical Analyst for the FBI." Kristen choked. Damn did that woman have a job. "Yeah, so I'm hoping this is done quickly. My furry friends need me." Kristen gave her a strange look.

"Animal lover?" Garcia winked.

"Only if you count my husband." Kristen laughed as they joined the others waiting for jury duty selection. "No my team needs me. Granted they are home and not on a case, but my little bunnies don't know what to do without my biting sarcasm and pet names."

"I can see you like pet names."

"You have no idea…." The chatter stopped as a bailiff called out a set of numbers. Garcia and Kristen moved forward and took their seats in the benches across from the judge and lawyers.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We will be asking you to answer some questions so if you will stand and answer truthfully, we will get through this faster and some of you will get to go home." The judge motioned for the first man to stand and the lawyers stood up. Garcia leaned back and waited. It would soon be her turn.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Number 4324, please stand." Garcia stood and moved forward, ready for the questions. The one lawyer smiled at her, having used her testimony several times in his cases.

"Please state your name."

"Penelope Garcia Morgan."

"Mrs. Morgan, what is your occupation?" the judge asked.

"I am a technical analyst for the FBI's BAU, your honor." The judge looked up at her answer and nodded.

"How old are you?"

"32, sir."

"And do you have children?"

"I am pregnant right now, your honor."

"And you are married?"

"Yes, sir."

"And how do you feel about capital punishment?" Garcia sucked in a breath. That was a question with a long answer.

"Your honor, that is a complex question that will take more than a yes and no answer." He nodded.

"Would you care to explain?"

"Your honor, I sit at my computers everyday and stare at the horrors of the world that my team deals with. Do I believe that some of those monsters deserve capital punishment, but some of them I know just need serious help. So do I believe in the death penalty? In the right cases yes, but I have to know all the facts first." The judge nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan. You may take your seat again. Number 4325, please stand." Garcia slid back into her seat as she waited for the rest of the questions to be over and the judge and attorneys to make their picks. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I want to thank you all for your time, but we have come to a decision on our picks for the jury. If I call your number, please remain sitting. The others may leave. Numbers: 2334, 4532, 2343, 8432, 2564, 4547, 5468, 7546, 6751, 1254, 3456, and 4324." Garcia sighed as her number was called, Kristen smiling at her from her seat. Well at least she wouldn't be alone.

"Jurors, thank you for your time. You are here to determine the fate of a young man accused of murder. You will have access to all of the evidence and will listen to both sides of the argument. You are to remain impartial and silent. No one outside is allowed to know about the case. The trial starts tomorrow at 9 am. Be here at 8:30 sharp for instructions. Jury dismissed." Garcia groaned. Looks like Boss man was giving her vacation early.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so this will be a twoshot I think. Oh and please don't nitpick my jury selection process, I have no clue what questions they ask and Google failed me, so I guessed. Sorry! Anyway, thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
